Project: Protect The Princess
by Dangerpronek
Summary: First of all it's a FRAPHNE! For all my fraphne lovers!  Daphne's cousing runs away from her kingdom & Daphne is told she must take her place. Fred becomes a gaurd & is sent to war, after he proposed to Daphne. Daphne discovers she must marry a princes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Project Protect The Princess.**_

_**So I was going to wait to publish this because at the moment I'm working on three stories! But, I just couldn't wait! This story is probably going to be one of my favorites to write! This chapter isn't that great but, please! I beg you JUST WAIT! It's gonna rock! :) **_

_**R&R to get more chaptersssss!**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

Barley getting away from a huge monster on the run to get them the two, Fred & Daphne ran down the stairs of the creepy old mansion. Out of breath Fred shouted.

"Now gang!" To everyone in place to pull the trap on the creep.

"Jeepers! We got him!" Said the dirty red-head covered in dust, like the others in the Mystery Incorporated gang.

"Like, Yes! Let's celebrate with some pizza!" Shaggy cheered. Daphne & Velma laughed.

"Hey hey, not so fast you guys. We've gotta get this creeper to the jail." Fred said, pointing to the police.

"Thanks kids, another job well done, I'd say." The officier said.

"Now we can celebrate." Velma said to the tall skinny teen. Daphne looked over to Fred as they were walking out of the house to their van.

"Good trap Freddie!" She said happily, making grin proudly.

"Ah, it was nothing. Thanks for being bate with me. I'll buy some more Scooby Snacks for next time.." Fred said. Daphne giggled. The four teens & dog sat at the Malt Shop.

"Great pizza!" Shaggy said stuffing another slice into his face.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. The others just laughed at the two. A ringing sound came from Daphnes bag.

"Oh, sorry guys. It's my dad." She said fliping open the cell.

"Hi daddy!" She said cheerfully. As the others watched Daphne face go from smile to frown.

"Oh I'll be right over..." She said, closing the pink flip phone.

"What's a matter Daph?" Fred asking seeing that Daphne wasn't her usaul self.

"My dad needs me home, he said it was urgent." She said.

"Oh yeah, come on I'll drive you home." Fred said picking up the keys to the Mystery Machine.

"Fred, you take her home. I'll call my mom to come pick us up. Since Shaggy & scooby aren't finished stuffing their faces." Velma said.

"Thanks Velma." He said rushing out

The two drove to the Blake Mansion, Daphne jumped out soon as the mansion was in sight. She rushed to the door. Fred quickly followed behinde her. Daphne opened the door, to see her father & mother on the sofa with sad faces.

"What's wrong mom & dad?" Daphne cried.

"Sweetie, it's your cousin, Shannon, she's left the Blake Castle & isn't coming back." Nan Blake said.

"What? Why would she leave like that!" Daphne asked.

"We aren't sure Daphne, but, we need you to take her place." Barty Blake said to his 19 year old red-head daughter.

"What, me, be a royal princess! I can't...what about mysteries, what about the gang!" Daphne said in panic.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but, you must go soon as possible. The people there need you, & fast. Things haven't been good for them lately." Nan said.

"I can't!" Daphne said running outside where Fred was at the edge of the doorway listening to the conversation in the near by room. He gabbed Daphne.

"Hey, where are you running off to Daph?" He asked softly. She sniffled & looked up with her big blue eyes.

"I'm running away Freddie, let me go!" She shouted. Trying to break lost from his gentle tight grip.

"I'm not about to let you go Daph, not in this life time." He said trying to once again calm the red-head down. She sniffled.

"I-I can't stay." She cried, trying to pull away from him. He held her closer then looked into her eyes.

"Then tell me Daphne, where will you run to?" He asked her. She then stopped fighting & fell right into his arms.

"I'll go." She cried. Fred felt awful for making her do something she didn't want to do. But, he didn't want to lose her either.

"It'll be alright Daph, I promise." He said softly to her. She felt his comfort. Her & friend had been friends since the two could remember. He was like her best friend.

"I believe you Freddie." She said. She looked up at him.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents. & then tell all of you good bye." Daphne said. Fred smiled.

"You didn't think you were going to go all alone did you?" He asked, smiling.

"Hu?" She asked.

"Well of course me & the gang are going to tag along & help you get through this!" He said happily,making Daphne grin.

"Oh Freddie! You're the best!" She said cheerfully. She then took a deep breath & walked into the Blake Mansion.

"Mom, Dad? I'll go, I'll be a princess." She said.

"It's going to take lot's of work, but, we've only got such little time to do it." Barty Blake said.

"How much is little?" Daphne asked.

"You get on the jet tomorrow." Barty said. Daphne sighed.

"I'm ready." She said.

Fred was still at in the hall listening, he smiled. Then whispered under his breath. "It'll be okay..."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the two of you that reviewed! :D Just for you I put up chapter 2:) Please r&r everyone.**_

_**Oh btw: In case you haven't noticed I STINK at spelling & I don't have a spell checker either, so just please frogive meee :)**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

The morning came quickly. They were all at the airport.

"Why do we have to leave at like before the sun even comes out?" Shaggy asked.

"Cause, now Daphne will be known more as a star. & a princess. There's fans, cameras, kidnappers & more leaving before sunrise is our best chance for getting her there safe." Nan Blake said before kissing her daugter good bye.

"When will be back?" Daphne asked, Fred could see she was scared.

"Well, Daphne, you will officially be the new princess, forever." Barty said.

"But, why?" She asked.

"We should have told you sooner but, since Shannon was an only child there would never be anyone else to take crown, unless she got married & had children. Which she never did. So when you were born, we signed papers saying that you would take Shannon's place, if she ever went missing. Like now." Nan said.

"What?" Daphne asked, getting upset.

"Honey, we're sorry but, you've gotta leave now, your jet as arrived to take you." Barty said, the family gave their hugs & kisses good bye. They boarded the jet. Daphne looked out the window to her parents. Fred walked over from his seat.

"Hey Daph, something wrong?" He said softly. He saw the pain in her bright blue eyes. Which he hardly ever saw when they were solving mysteries. Daphne sniffled.

"Something wrong? With me? Nah, I'm great, super amazing!" She said, while faking a smile.

"Daphne, I know your upset, but remember, you still got us." He said.

"Yeah, but not forever! Fred, I'm going to another country to become a princess! Forever, you guys can't stay forever!" She cried. Fred hugged his best friend. & wiped away her tears.

"I'll stay forever Daph." He whisphered in her hear.

"You will?" She asked.

"Well, maybe...if the princess allows me to.." He said, making Daphne grin.

"Oh she does, I'm sure." She said. She turned to look out the window.

"Isn't it just amazingly beautiful?" She sighed.

"You sure are." He said back, like he was dreaming. Daphne giggled & looked at him.

"I meant the sunrise, silly!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, well that's nice too." He said. The two smiled then stared into each others eyes. They leaned in closer & closer they're lips almost met when suddenly, someone busts through the back of the jet.

"Like guys we found the food!" Shaggy screamed. Fred & Daphne quickly, seprated. Both were blushing then started chuckling a little.

"Well, uhh..." Fred said.

"Ha ha, yeahhh..." She said.

"I better go check on them." He said getting up from the seat beside Daphne staring at her & walking away he tripped over another seat. Daphne gasped. Then Fred got up.

"I uhh, I meant to do that." He said fixing his shirt. Daphne giggled.

"Jinkies, I think someones been bit by the love bug..." Velma mumbled. Daphne looked at Velma.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Velma said.

"We're just friends...good friends." Daphne said.

"Good friends? The guys leaving Crystal Cove to come live in another country just to stay with you." Velma said. Daphne blushed.

"You heard all that?" She asked.

"And then some.." Velma said.

"Well I think it's nice, Fred's just being..Fred." She said.

"Whatever you say Daphne.." Velma said turning around & looking down at her book once again. Daphne moved around in her seat to get comfotable. Then closed her eyes. She loved the way Fred cared about her, he's done so many things for her all his life. She never thought he liked her more than a friend though.

"Like dude, we didn't know that the maid was going to bring us our food." Shaggy said as Fred pulled the man & dog out of the kitchen.

"Reah!" Scooby said. "Attention all passengers please put your saftey belts on, we will be landing shortly." A radio voice said. Fred put the two in seats then sat beside Velma.

"What's a matter with you?" Velma asked.

"What'd you mean?" Fred asked.

"You know what I mean!" She said. Fred stared at her puzzeled. Velma rolled her eyes.

"You, moving, here? What about the rest of us, & mystery incorporated?" Velma asked.

"What? Who did you.." Fred started.

"Look Fred, you & Daphne..you can't hide anything.." She said.

"Well, someone has gotta be here for her. & I'm willing to do it! You guys can vist and stuff." Fred said.

"True, but, what about all the crimes in Crystal Cove?" Velma asked.

"Think about it, you always asked what Daphne even did in Mystery Incorporated, & then you always said none of my traps or idea's never worked so if the two of us leave the gang the three of you should be able to handle things fine." Fred said.

"So that's it? You two are just walking out on us?" Velma asked.

"Gahh, Velma it's not like that, Daphne must do this & I can't let her go alone. Don't think about all this as ending, just think of it as splitting up for a little while, me & Daph go this way & you, scooby & Shaggy go the other way." He said. Velma smiled.

"You've got a plan Fred Jones, I can tell," Velma said. Fred grinned.

"Me? Nooo." He said joking. The jet soon landed. The grass was as green as green could be, it went on for miles & miles. The gang all got out. There was two people in waiting for them.

"Hi, you must be Miss Blake?" The one lady said.

"Yes. And you are?" Daphne said.

"Call me Miss Crane." She said shaking Daphne's hand.

"I'll be your person day planner. & he is Norman. He's the driver for now. Theres plenty of more staff to meet your highness." Miss Crane said.

"Oh please, call me Daphne." She said.

"No no no! You must always be called by your rightful royal name!" Miss Crane said. Daphne sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." She mumbled.

"No mumbling your highness!" Miss Crane corrected.

"Gosh Daph, I always thought of you sorta already taught royal..." Fred said putting his arm on Daphne.

"AH! No no no! Sir get you hand off the princess!" Miss Crane shouted.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because, it is highlu againest the rules!" She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh boy..." He said.

They all got into the limo & drove to the castle.

"Whoa!" Daphne gasped.

"Welcome to your new home, princess." Miss Crane said.

"Like, I thought your mansion was big.." Shaggy said. They arrived and all got out.

"Now before I even take you on a tour of the castle we must get you in some proper princess, like. dresses!" Miss Crane said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Daphne asked. Feeling offened.

"Your highness! You can't just walk around wearing a scarf, hair band, & purple sun dress!" Miss Crane.

"Oh.." Daphne said. Fred made a face behinde the womens back when looking at Shaggy. Shaggy nodded & agreed.

"Now here we go your highness." Miss Crane said walking into a large room filled with dresses mirriors, shoes, hats, & every princess like products. Daphne's mouth formed into an O shape. As the did the rest of the gang. Daphne ran into the room.

"Wow! Look at all these dresses!" Daphne said, twirling around.

"Yes, your highness, this would be your closet, every dress fit to your size, perfectly!" Crane said.

"Like, can we come it?" Shaggy asked as Miss Crane blocked the doorway.

"No no no. Sorry princess & staff only!" She said. The others rolled their eyes.

"But, Miss Crane, their my friends?" Daphne said, as the smile on her face faded away.

"Princess Daphne, they are not allowed in, it simply isn't done that way!" She said.

"Well, then I as the princess welcome them into my kingdom & castle! Now, show them to their rooms." Daphne ordered.

"Yes, as you wish your highness." Crane said turning her nose around & leading them out.

_**TBC**_

_**To see the next Chapter I must get at least three reviews :) R&R please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone heres chapter three! I'm sad I haven't gotten many reviews on this story so far. but, I wanna thank those who did review! You all are amazing! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! 3**

**Chapter THREE:**

Daphne sighed as the three ladies dressed her perfectly in a beautiful pink dress, with gold lace on the bottom & the v-neck part.

"Why must I be dressed so nicely tonight?" Daphne asked. The three ladies laughed. Daphne looked puzzled at them.

"Your highness, you are The Princess, you must always dress your best. But, tonight you will officially be crowned the princess!" One women said.

"Tonight? Why so soon?" Daphne asked.

"This kingdom needs you your highness, sooner the better." She said. The three ladies stood up & smiled when they looked at Daphne, they admired they're work a few seconds then turned her to the large mirror. Daphne's mouth formed into an O shape. She smiled.

"I look like a princess..." She said.

"You are, your highness." They said back. Daphne slipped on the the small princess like, pair of shoes, as she lifted her beautly long gown. Her hair was pulled up into a princess like style. In a neat, perfect bun in the back.

"Miss Crane, the royal highness is ready for you." One women said.

"Oh I see, she is! She looks beautiful, good job ladies." Miss Crane said as the three ladies left the room.

"What do you think your highness?" Miss Crane asked, while looking at the young red-head admire herself in the mirror.

"I-I don't know yet..." She said.

"It's going to be a big change from what your use to, but, we have big hopes for you princess Daphne." Crane said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Daphne said. Miss Crane let a small laugh out.

"I can imagine your scared." She said.

"You bet, I am." Daphne said.

"It's normal princess, now we better move move move if you don't want to be late for your royal party." Crane said. Leading Daphne out of the room.

Meanwhile Fred was outside the castle speaking to a worker, in charge of protecting the castle.

"So we can't come in because we aren't royal?" Fred asked puzzled.

"That's right, princess Blake will have to approve of you first, & that won't be anytime soon. She's got a busy life." The gaurd said.

"Is there anyway that I could get a job, in the castle?" Fred asked. The mans eyes grew wide.

"It's possible, what did you ever do for the princess before? Clean?" He asked.

"Ha, no sir, we solved a few mysteries, I did help her out of trouble plenty. Is it possible to become her body gaurd?" Fred said.

"Body gaurd? Hmm, I guess we could put you through the test, you can start right now." He said. Fred looked shocked.

"How is it possible for me to get in so soon?" Fred asked.

"Since you did arrive with the princess you are very well trusted." The man said.

"Great!" Fred said, he was pleased that he would now be able to protect the princess. Just like back in Crystal Cove, while solving mysteries.

"Let's get you in uniform." The man said. He led Fred into the castle, a secret way for the men that protected the kingdom & princess.

"This young man here, wants to be a body gaurd for princess Blake. He needs a uniform." The man said.

"You got it Sir, what's your name?" The dresser asked.

"Fredrick Jones Jr." He said.

"Nice to meet you Jones." He said shaking Fred's hand. He went over to the closet & chose a uniform in Fred's size. It was a navy uniform, with white stripes down the legs of the coat & pants. Along with it was the cap. It looked almost like a Navy U.S. uniform, only in differnet ways. Fred put the uniform on then looked in the mirrior.

"You look grand Jones." The man said.

"Thanks, now if I can only live up to it all." He said..

"You'll do fine, it's one of the hardest jobs, but, I can see your a brave man." The gaurd said.

"Thanks sir." Fred said.

"Now, you are aware of the risk of being sent to war for this country, right?" The gaurd asked. Fred felt a lump in his throat. Then turned the gaurd with the papers to sign.

"Y-yes Sir, I'm aware of that." He said.

"Good then, just sign your name here & here." The gaurd said. Fred wrote his signature on the papers. He was scared but, happy at the same time.

"Now Jones, I better get you up to princess Blake, you will need to lead her to the royal crowning ceramony."

"I'm ready to go." Fred said. The two men walked in to the large entrance, Fred waited at the bottom of the stair case for his best friend, the princess to come. Suddenly there was a break in the silence when there was sounds of gracefull feet coming down the stair way. Fred looked up to see the princess walking down the stairs. More stunning than he'd ever seen her. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

She was paying close attention to watch her every step. She looked down when she was half way to the bottom to see the tall, strong, blonde in the navy uniform. Her eyes lit up like fireflies. He was so handsom. She was at the same time confused. She didn't expect Fred to be in a gaurd uniform. When she finally reached to bottom, after the two stared in each others eyes for entire trip down, he held out his hand for hers. She gently lifted her hand & placed it into his.

"Your highness, I'm here to take you to the royal ceramony." Fred said. Trying to snap himself out of his day dreaming.

"Why, thank you Sir." She said. It was weird to the both of them, talking so differently than they ever did before. Fred was feeling something he'd always felt when he was around Daphne, but, I was a much stronger feeling than ever before. He'd always had a thing for Daphne, the way her big blue eyes just sparkled like the ocean. The way her hair was so perfect, but, most of all, her personality. He loved everything about Daphne, he'd give his life for her in less than a heartbeat. He'd save her from anyone or anything. He was finally realizing, he was falling for Daphne. He was going to tell her how he felt soon! He didn't want to hide it anymore.

As he led her through the castle it was just the two of them walking down the ever so long halls, full of windows, veiwing the sunset.

"Freddie, what are doing as a gaurd?" Daphne asked.

"They wouldn't let me in, unless I worked. I'd already planned this from the moment I heard you were going to become a princess.

"Are you crazy? You could be killed!" She said, trying to keep her voice, low & calm.

"I know, & I am crazy Daph, I'm crazy about you..." He said. The two stopped walking completely. She looked up at him.

"Y-you what?" She asked, in shock.

"I'm crazy about you princess Blake, I've always felt this way. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I love you." He said. Daphne looked him straight into his eyes & smiled.

"I love y-you too Freddie, always have." She whisphered.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing a sad look on her face.

"I-I'm scared." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know Daph, I am too." He said softly. "But, we're stronger than all this. We'll get through this." He said.

"I love you general Jones." She said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too princess Blake." kissing her back on the cheek. The two quickly started walking again when they heard Miss Cranes voice coming from behinde the hall.

_**TBC**_

_**I hope you loved this chapter cause I personally LOVE LOVE LOVED writing it! This has to be my favorite one so far, but, this is only my 5th fanfic sooo maybe that's why. I am very very sad I haven't gotten more reviews on this story though. THANKS SO MUCH to all of you that have Reviewed it for me! YOU GUYS ROCKKKK!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter is really short! The next will be much longer! :D Tell me what you think!**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

Fred led Daphne to the room with the large glass door. Outside was a balcony, ready for the princess to step out on & have the crown placed on her head. She would then officially The Princess of the kingdom.

"Are you ready Miss Blake?" Miss Crane asked. Daphne realized, it was probably the last time she'd ever be called just "Miss". From now on it would be "your highness" & "princess". She sqweezed Fred's hand tightly.

"Yes." She said. Fred quickly kissed her on the cheek. Hoping no one would see. Daphne blushed.

"Good luck, Daph." He said. Knowing it would probably be the last time he ever called her that. Fred felt sad seeing her get ready to walk out onto the balcony, kissing her normal life good bye & starting a new life. He held back his tears as he saw her walk out, there was a huge crowd of people below the castle watching Daphne's every move. Everyone screaming & cheering. Excited to see her. Once the glass door to the balcony opened, the sound of the crowd was louder than a jet taking off right in front of them. The band started to play as Daphne gracefully walked out onto the balcony. The gaurds right behinde her & in front. She focused on her every step, then tried to keep her gentle smile on.

"Everyone welcome, The new princess, Daphne Ann Blake!" A man shouted to the crowd.

"& now we shall place the crown, to make her the official princess!" He said. The crowd went wild, there were cameras flashing & news casts planes, all going off as Daphne was being crowned the princess. They gently placed the crown on her head.

"& now I give you, Princess Blake!" Everyone shouted with joy & cheered. Daphne gazed over the crowd of people below her. After mintues of waves & smiles Daphne went back inside.

"Now princess, the royal dance party is waiting for you down stairs." Crane said.

"Dance party? All this is too much, I'm really tired." Daphne said.

"Sorry princess but, you must go to the dance, people are counting on you to be there!" Crane said. Daphne sighed.

"Alright, I'll go." She said.

"Good! Now enjoy your time, and Jones, take the princess to the dance safely."

"Yes ma'am." He said holding the princesses hand in his. The two were going down the castle together.

"How does it feel to be royal Daph, Gah I mean Princess Blake." Fred said, making Daphne giggle.

"You can call me anything you want to Freddie, I mean, general Jones." She said teasing him.

"Not if I want to stay out of jail. I could die if I'm caught talking to you, we're always to remain silent." He said.

"Why? I love talking to this one gaurd & I'd be ever so upset if they took him away from me.." Shr said. Fred smiled.

"I'm just lucky enough to get a job where I'm right beside you."

"I'm the lucky one.." Daphne said. They were walking past the large windows when Fred froze.

"Daphne, I can't wait any longer. I don't know what will happen next in our crazy lives, I was going to do this the night we found out about you being a princess, but I couldn't find myself after that. Let's act like this happened back home." He said, Daphne looked at him puzzled.

"Daphne Ann Blake, you've been my best friend for life & I don't ever want to lose you, will you marry me?" He said getting on one knee, Daphne started to cry.

"Oh a million times yes Freddie!" She said hugging him tightly. The two shared their very first kiss together. Suddenly they heard rushing foot steps coming their way. They quickly broke apart.

"Princess! Oh princess, there you are I've been looking all over the castle for you!" A women said.

"Well, here I am, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, still blushing a little.

"It's the kingdom your highness, the rates have gone down another ten percent we need to speak with you, Jones lead her into the royal office." She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Don't worry Daph, everythings gonna be alright." He said

_**TBC**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So heres chapter FIVE! It's longer than the last one, BUT if you want chapter SIX I must get FOUR reviews to publish it :D :D :D :D PLEASE let me know what you think. **_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

Fred & Daphne rushed to the office, when somone yelled.

"Jones!" It was the head=gaurd. Fred turned aroung the the head-gaurd.

"Yes Sir?" Fred said, in his deep gaurd like voice.

"We're holding an urgent gaurd meeting in our secret spot, the entire kingdom is officialy on lockdown. Take the princess to her office & then come down to the hide out." the head-gaurd said.

"Oh no.." Fred mumbled under his breath trying to make sure Daphne didn't hear.

"Fred! What's happening, why is the castle on lockdown?" Daphne cried, Fred grabbed her arms then looked into her eyes.

"Daph, I don't know what's going on, but, from the looks of it, it's not good. Stay safe & don't let anyone hurt you! I love you with all me=y heart Daphne, remember that." He said kissing her. Tears started to gently flow down her face.

"F-Freddie, a-are you saying g-goodbye?" She whimpered.

"No Daphne, I will come talk to you soon as possible."

"I-I love you Freddie, please be safe." She said.

"I will Daph, you do the same."

"I will." She said as the two broke apart, she walked into the castle office & Fred down the stairs to the secrect meeting. Daphne walked into the room.

"Oh your highness, thank goodness your here, we have urgent news for you." A lady said with papers in her hand.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"It's the kingdom, while you were being crowned the princess, on the other side of our country, a war had just begun." Daphne gasped.

"Oh no, this can't be happening...do we have enough men fighting at the moment?" Daphne asked. She was hoping they'd say yes so the chances of Fred being sent would be slim.

"I'm sorry we don't, but, don'r worry princess, the general is being sent along with some other men."

"The general, as in general Jones?" Daphne cried, trying to remail calm.

"Why yes you highness, but, don't worry we'll have another to look after you." Daphne fell onto the sofa that was near by.

"No you can't send general Jones!" She cried.

"Your highness, we must."

"You can't!" She faught, the women looked at the princess, she noticed a sparkling ring on her finger, it had a beautiful diamond in it.

"Your highness, that's a lovely ring, where on earth did you get it?" She asked. Daphne pulled her head up & sniffed then wiped off the tears.

"It's my engagment ring." Daphne whimpered. The women gasped then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your highness you already know?" She said.

"Know what?" Daphne asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing, I wasn't allowed to say anything..."

"Wait no, please tell me." Daphne said.

"I'm sorry but, you'll be finding out soon enough your highness." The women said.

Down stairs in the secret room was all the gaurds.

"Sir what's going on?" Fred asked.

"Everyone listen up! War has just begun across our country, we need fighters. Now I know no one wants to hear what I'm about to tell them, but, one a few of you will be sent to war." The head-gaurd said, he listed off nine mens names. Fred felt a little bit of peace every name that was called & it wasn't his.

"And last but cerntianly not least, Jones. You will be sent to war at midnight tonight, you must be outside the castle walls ready to leave on the jet." Fred felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. He never got to say good bye to the rest of the gang & he'd might never come back to marry the love of his life, Daphne. He couldn't leave her here, all alone. He held back his tears & showed no emotion at all.

"I'm sorry Jones, I know this is hard for you since you are close to the princess." The head gaurd said. Fred fixed his cap. Then looked up at him.

"It's alright Sir, I want to go, so I can protect her. I just hope I make it back for the wedding.." Fred said.

"H-how did you know?" The head-gaurd asked.

"Know what?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell anyone but, the princess is going to have an arranged marrige, soon. It's the only way she can save our great counrty."

"You mean the princess is going to get married to a prince? While I'm gone?" Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wished so bad that things could go back to how they use to be.

"Yes Jones."

"Well...I-I better go pack my things." Fred said getting chocking on his words. He walked up the stairs & saw Daphne out on the balcony, the moon was shining brightly.

"Daph?" He said, she turned around to the man in uniform, she quickly ran over & hugged him.

"Freddie you can't!" She sobbed into his chest. He held her close to him.

"Daphne, I'm going to come back to you." He said, knowing that the chances were slim.

"What if you don't? We're supposed to get married & live happily ever after Freddie!" She cried. He was shocked Daphne didn't know about the prince yet.

"Daph, I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always love you. & Daphne I always want you to be happy, as long as your with someone who loves you & wants to protect you, that's all I want but know this much is true, no one will ever ever love you more than I do." He said.

"Freddie you act like I'm going to run off & marry someone else." Daphne said.

"Daphne, just believe what I'm saying & promise you'll do it?"

"I do, & no one can ever love you as much as I love you Freddie!" She said.

"I have to go now.." He said.

"I wish you could stay here with me & we could get married.." She cried.

"Daph, calm down. I will be fine, everything will be okay." He said.

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"I-I can't..I'm sorry.." He said gently giving her one last hug.

"W-what'd you mean?" She said.

"I can't tell you Daphne, just remember what I said, I love you!" He said kissing her. Tears flowed down her face.

"I love you more Freddie, & I won't ever love anyone but, you!" She said as they broke apart & he turned & slowly walked away.

Fred went down to the jet, he looked up at the night sky & saw a bright shining start. Meanwhile Daphne was on the balcony looking up at the same star.

"I love you..." They both whispered.

_**TBC**_

_**This chapter was longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it! If you want chapter six I must get at least FOUR reviews to publish it :) Thanks R&R **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you all are amazing :) I've been really busy trying to keep up with the three stories I've got going on. lol I promise they'll all be finished one dayyy! Oh & for all the fans of the story "A Hero" I'm starting to work on the sequel for it! :D :D :D SO exciting! :D Not sure will I will publish it though. Anyways hope you like this chapter, R&R :D**

**Chapter SIX:**

Daphne laid in her king size bed, the birds singing & the sun shining through the window, all she could do was wonder about Fred, where was he? Was he ok? Was he hurt? Was he dead? All the negative thoughts flashed in her mind. She wanted to so bad run away from the castle & never return. She couldn't let Fred down though, he was counting on her to stay strong & do what was right. She climbed out of bed, then dressed herself for the day.

"Even though the sun is shining, things still seem so dark with out him.." She said to herself while out on the balcony. She took a look over the ocean, it went on for beyond the eye can see. She sighed then returned inside.

"Princess, we have some news for you." Miss Crane said.

"Please say it's good!" Daphne said.

"Well it certianly is! The prince of the country that is at war with us wants you to become his qween!" Miss Crane said happily. Daphne slowly backed up againest a wall.

"H-he wants to marry me?" She croaked.

"Why, yes your highness."

"B-but I can't I'm engaged!" Daphne said. Miss Crane gasped.

"To who!"

"The general, Jones!" She said.

"None sense you can't marry a normal person..you must marry a prince." Crane said.

"I can't Fred & I are engaged, he's the one I love, not some prince I've never even met!" Daphne shouted.

"Your highness, if you won't do it for your people, do it for Fred...if you marry the prince, war will end & he will be able to come home." She said.

"For real?" Daphne asked.

"Yes princess, it's my promise."

"Then I'll do it, I'll marry the prince." Daphne said while playing with the engagment ring Fred had given her.

"Oh thank goodness princess, you made a very wise choice! You'll meet with him over dinner tonight." She said happily walking away. Daphne fell onto the floor & sobbed.

"Freddie, I hope you'll understand..." She whimpered as she held the ring tightly. She cried for hours, then finally got up to clean herself up.

"He tried to tell me, he must have known about this..." She said to herself as she pulled a box out from under the bed. She opened it, it was pictures of the Mystery Incorporated gang. She was in her simple outfit, with Fred right by her side. Everything was smooth sailing.

"What I'd give to go back to those days.." She sighed.

"But, I've got to do this! It's the only way to save Freddies life!" She said. Daphne walked down the castle walls to her giant closet then chose I dress. People curled her hair & applied her make up on perfectly.

"Your highness, your prince is waiting for you! Candle light dinner by the moon outside on the balcony. " Miss Crane said, getting upset the princess was running late.

"I'm sorry Miss Crane as princess I shall take my time thank you very much." Daphne snapped. Miss Crane rolled her eyes behinde the closet door. Then it opened, she quickly stopped, then her mouth formed into an O shape when she caught the first glimps of the princess, dressed in her best.

"Why don't you look just lovely your highness!" She said with an evil smile.

"Thank you Miss Crane, now tell me, what is this young mans name?" Daphne asked.

"Oh his name? It's Seth, Prince Seth Nelson."

"So I'd be Qween Blake-Nelson, correct?" Daphne asked princees like.

"Yes your highness, that would be correct." They reached the date spot where a tall man with dark chocolate brown hair & brown eyes.

"You must be Princess Daphne Ann Blake, it is a pleasure to meet you!" He said kissing her hand. Daphne faked a smile. He didn't seem awful like she expected but, he wasn't near the same as Fred.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Nelson."

"Please, call me Seth."

"Oh, okay, & you can call me Daphne."

"I'll leave to two of you alone..." Miss Crane said walking away.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Daphne." Seth said.

"Well, there really isn't much you need to know except I really really want to get married soon as possible." She said making Seth laugh.

"Don't worry darling, I want to marry you soon as possible too."

"When is soon as possible?" She asked, worried about Fred once again.

"A week? That will give them time to plan it all."

"That sounds wonderful! " Daphne said happily, knowing & hoping Fred would last just one more week at war.

...

A week passed, Daphne had heard nothing from Fred. She hoped he was safe & sound. As people gathered all around her fixing her wedding dress, hair & make up. It was the sadest day of her life, she was supose to marry her long time best friend but instead was marrying a total stranger. He was nice but, like her, he was only in the wedding for his kingdom. There was a part of her that was happy, that Fred would come home soon as she said "I do" to Seth. He would probably be upset at her for marrying another man just to save his life. All he wanted for was her to be happy, which she wasn't marrying a prince. She walked down the castle hall once she was finished getting ready. She glanced out a window seeing the millions of people lined up hoping to catch a glimps of the royal couple. She sighed.

"Princess! Would you mind helping me with something?" Miss Crane asked. Daphne turned to see her face.

"What is it now Miss Crane?" Daphne asked.

"It's something only a princess can do, come, follow me!" Crane said taking the princess hand grinning. They walked up all the castle stairs up to the top where it got old & dark.

"W-what's up here?" Daphne asked getting scared of the darkness look.

"This is where we use to keep the..bad people.." Miss Crane said.

"Why are we here?" Daphne whimpered. Miss Crane looked at Daphne then slowly pushed open a jail door.

"Cause your a bad princess!" She said slamming Daphne into the jail & locking the door.

"B-but what are you doing! I have to get married!" Daphne screamed while hold tightly onto the bars.

"Oh silly princess! You still don't get it! I'm going to ruin your day! I'm not a helper here, I'm a real witch!" She said pulling out a bottle & drinking it.

"Huh? Y-you can't be!" Daphne said as there was flashing & blinking happing to the witch Miss Crane. Daphne gasped. The witch looked exactly like Daphne she was the exact same.

"I'm going to marry the pretty little prince & then I will be ruler of the entire country!" She said proudly.

"You'll never get away with this you witch! Fred will save me!" Daphne cried. Making the witch laugh.

"Don't worry about him anymore honey, I'll make sure he'll never come back!" She said evily. Daphne started to cry.

"No! You can't hurt him! Or my other friends! Shaggy, Velma & Scooby! They're still here!" She cried.

"No they aren't I sent them away on a little trip to a paradise! Ha ha ha! Now if you'd excuse me, I've gotta be going, don't wanna be late for your wedding!" The witch said.

_**TBC**_

_**I do hope you liked this chapter! Pretty please tell me what you think! :))) R&R :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres a chapter for you all! Hope you like it! **

**CHPATER SEVEN**

The war was still going on across the counrty, when suddenly everything came to stop, the loud bell rang across the entire counrty, saying that war had ended because the two kingdoms were combined! Fred dropped his weapons on the ground & ran to the jet to be one of the first to leave, he was worried about Daphne. If he couldn't marry her, he didn't want to miss her wedding. He made it just in time to get aboard before it took off.

"Daphne darling! We've been looking for you everywhere, the wedding is about to begin!" Prince Seth said, huggging who he thought was Daphne but was no other than the wicked witched using a spell to look the exact same.

"Oh yeah, here I am. Now come on slow poke! We need to get on with this wedding already!" The Witch said pulling his hand down the red carpet. The wedding music was playing but no one was following it. The two rushed to the pastor.

"Marry us you fool & do it fast!" The witch shouted. Seth's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe the sweet red-head was acting so rude.

"Ha, umm honey, please. We're going to get married soon, calm down." Seth said.

"Oh shut up!" She screamed at him. Everyone gasped. The pastor cleared his throat & began to speak.

"JUST ASK ME IF I WANNA MARRY HIM!" She shouted.

"Sweetie!" Seth said.

"Okay, do you Prince Seth Henry Nelson take the Princess Daphne Ann Blake to me your...wife?" The pastor said. Seth sighed.

"I do." He said, wondering if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Do you, Princess Daphne Ann Blake take the Prince Seth Henry Nelson as your husband?" Before the witch could open her mouth the door busted open.

"Stop!" A tall strong blonde in uniform shouted.

"I don't!" The witch shouted pulling out her broom stick like magic.

"Wait...what?" Fred asked puzzled.

"You fools, I'm not the princess! I am the wicked witch!" She said zapping back into her normal self. Everyone screamed.

"Then where is my princess!" Seth shouted.

"Yeah ugly, where's my Daphne!" Fred shouted.

"Some place you'll never get to her!" The witch said.

"I'll get anything to find her!" Seth said.

"I'd die for her!" Fred said. The witch laughed evily.

"Well good luck getting passed the dragon!" She laughed then out from behinde the castle came a huge black dragon. The crowd ran screaming in fear the two men stood there.

"I'm gonna save her no matter what!" Seth shouted.

"Not if I save her first! She's MY wife-to-be mister!" Fred said getting angry with the prince.

"Have fun boys!" The witch laughed jumping onto the broom stick flying into the sky.

"C'mon jerk we don't have time for this, we've gotta save Daph!" Fred said.

"Daph?" Seth said.

"Yeah, Daphne? That's her nickname, duhhh!" Fred said running to get his weapons.

"Let's knock him dead!" Seth shouted.

"Heck yeah!" Fred said shouted & stabbing him hard as they could.

Meanwhile the witch was making her way upto the top of the castle where she found a crying princess sobbing in her long beautiful wedding dress.

"What's the mater pretty?" She asked hateful.

"Go away!" Daphne cried.

"Now honey I can't leave you here like this, I wanna put you to sleep, a nice long sleep." She said. Daphne backed up againest the wall & shivered in fear.

"Please..leave me alone!" She sobbed. The witch just laughed.

"I will! Soon as I'm finished" She said pulling out a bottle of bright purple sparkly stuff in a jar. She opened the jar then blew it across the room.

"Sleep tight doll!" She laughed evily. Daphne took one breath & was knocked out.

Outside the castle the two were still fighting the dragon.

"Hey, you fight this thing, I'm gonna go get the witch!" Fred said running in the castle.

"What! Your just going to leave me out here with this thing!"

"Yeah pretty much. Don't worry chicken I gotta a plan." Fred said.

"A plan?"

"Yeah..a plan! Stay still." He said pulling a rope. It rapped around the dragons neck then the dragon fell over.

"that'll be good for now!" Fred said running off.

"Fred wait, your bleeding!" Seth said.

"I know, I have to save Daphne! & I'll die trying!" He shouted holding his arm where the blood was flowing from.

"That guy really loves her..." Seth said to himself. Fred ran up the castle stairs, her finally got up to the older part. He has lost so much blood he was feeling light headed & a little dizzing, the pain was a ten out of ten. He never stopped though. The bricks were black it was cold & dark. He had a feeling he'd find Daphne up here.

He finally reached a door with bars on it at the very top of the castle.

"Daph!" He manged to say, his pain was bad, he was trying to find a way inside the room.

"Daphne, please tell me your just sleeping..." He said trying to break the bars off the wall to floor.

"Ohhh look who came!" The witch shouted. Fred looked behinde him.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled, trying to stay standing.

"Ooohh nothing at all." She lied.

"And the only way your going to get rid of me is if you wake her before sunset wich is only a few mintues away." The witch said. He turned to her and punched her to the ground.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. The witch dropped her wand, Fred quickly grabbed it.

"It only works for evil deary!" She said.

"I don't care your powerless with out it!" Fred said.

"Well you better not hurt that wand boy, it's the only way to break the spell I put on the princess!" Fred smashed it againest the bar before she spoke.

"Oh no.." He said.

"NOOOOOO!" the witch screamed as she slowly vanished.

"Bye bye sucker!" Fred said. The bars feel off the room then the castle brighten with colors, the dragon vanished in thin air. All that was left was Daphne laying in the bed sound asleep.

"Daph, I'm so sorry, it was my only way to get to you! I didn't know I'd never wake you!" Fred said.

"Move out, let me try!" Seth said.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Only a true kiss will wake her, just stand back and watch poor boy." Seth said he bent over & kissed the red-head.

"Gahhh!" Fred shouted with pain in his arm.

"What! why isn't it working!" Seth shouted puzzled.

"H-here, let me try.." Fred said slowly sitting beside her. He leaned down & gently kissed the princess. Slowly Daphne's eyes opened.

"I-I love you Daph." He said before passing out beside her.

"Freddy? Freddy! What's wrong!" Daphne cried. She lifted him up and hugged him tightly.

"He's been cut badly.." Seth said from behinde.

"Oh no..." Daphne cried. She wrapped a cloth on his arm then kissed him.

"Freddy please be ok, I love you!" Just then Fred moaned then gently woke.

"Daph! Your ok!"

"Yes I am, thanks to you." She said smiling, he grinned.

"You two have THE strongest love for each other I have ever seen!" Seth said.

"Fred as prince I allow you & Daphne to get married, this country here needs a couple like you to run this place!" Seth said. Fred & Daphne smiled brightly.

"REally!" The couple shouted happily.

"Yes." Seth said. The two hugged & cheered.

"Thank you Seth. Your a great guy." She said.

"And you a perfect princess!" Seth said.

"Daphne, will you marry me?" Fred asked. Daphne hugged him.

"Oh yes Freddie!" They kissed.

"We'll get married tomorrow!" Fred said.

_**TBC**_

_**Next chapter is the last hope you liked this one, if you want the next chapter soo REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: -sniffs- this is the LAST chapter in this story! I hope you like it! :) **_

_**Oh btw person who asked why I like Fraphne, I just do! :p Do you like it or Shelma? I might could make a shelma. It's possible. **_

_**LAST CHAPTER: Daphne's POV:**_

As I walked down the royal red carpet, with all eyes on me, this was truly a dream come true. Not because I was a princess, or that I have more stuff now than I ever have before in my life. But simply because I am getting married to the man I loved, that guy that got me through it all. The one who went to war to save me & so many other things he did. His smile was bright as can be, my handsome blue eyed blonde boy at the end of the carpet. I stop & he holds my hand. Just like we did so many times before. His royal crown placed upon his head & mine the same. We smiled and stared into each others eyes until we said our "I do's" As we walked so gracefully up to the top balcony where we could see the crowd & hear them call our names. They all started to chant "Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" loudly. Fred blushed & I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Should we give them what they want?" Fred asked. I smiled then leaned in & kissed him. It seemed like forever but as the cameras got on tape it was only a few short seconds. I felt like the happiest women on earth.

We partyed, royal style all night, then were off to our secret honeymoon spot. It was a private island. Fred only used his cell phone once, & that was so that we could call Velma & Shaggy, who were of course at our wedding, we explained it all to them. They told us they're side of the story too. We're all settled now.

A week passed by so quickly and in no time we were back at work in the castle. Things weren't that hard at all anymore, not since Miss Witch, I mean Miss Crane was gone. And now that I have a king to help me out. Fred smiled as he walked in the large officie I was working in.

"What's the big grin for Freddie?" I asked. He was so stunning in his royal blue coat & golden crown.

"Oh nothing I was just coming to tell you that Seth is leaving now & wants to say goodbye." Fred said.

"And that brings a smile on your face because...?" I teased.

"Just go say good bye pretty face." He said, making me laugh. I walked outside to where Seth was standing. He picked up one of my hands.

"I heard you wanted to say good bye?" I said. He cleared his throat.

"Urm, yes. I see you and King Fredrick are taking matters of the kingdom into your own hands well." Seth said. I smiled.

"Seth, thank you. For allowing me & Fred to get married & live our happily ever after, you've made me the happiest person I could be. If theres anything I can do for you, just let me know. I wish you luck Prince Nelson." I said.

"It was my pleasure, Jones is a natural king. And I will, thank you." He said turning to leave. I waved good bye as he drove away. I walked out onto my balcony. & gazed at the sunset. I felt someone come from behinde me and wrap their arms around me.

"Freddie.." I giggled.

"So, now we're a royal married couple. I'll admit, I never saw this coming." He said.

"Me either." I said.

"I'm gonna miss the gang & Crystal cove." He sighed.

"So, we may not solve mysteries, live a simple life, or chace monsters anymore, but, we've got the best life of all, living together & running a kingdom." I said.

"That's right Daph." He said. then we kissed.

My life won't ever be the same as it was a few short months ago, but, I've got all I've ever need.

_**THE END!**_

_**I really hope you liked it! I pictured Daphne's POV the best for this last chapter. Would you guys like a sequal? Just wondering.. (: I enjoyed writing it SO much! THanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
